Cold War
by SammerKingdom
Summary: On one nice winter day, the angel, Pit, decides to challenge Hero of Hyrule, Link, in order to settle a score spanning multiple years. When Link declines the offer, Pit decides to take matters into his own hands in order to save his pride. What happens next? Well, you'll have to read to find out. Cover image by me!


"Status update: Target acquired, I repeat, target acquired." A youthful winged angel hid behind a mound of snow watching the every movements of a young man garbed in warm green clothing. The young man in question? Link, famed Hero of Hyrule.

The angel watched Link for a few more seconds. "Permission to strike, Lady Palutena?"

"Permission granted, Pit," imitated the angel in an official fashion. With his instructions given by himself, to himself, Pit wound up his arm, holding a perfectly round snowball, and aimed for his target…

* * *

 **1 hour earlier, on the streets of Smashville**

 **Time: 8:03 AM**

"So what do you plan to do on this glorious winter day Link?" Pit ran up to the Hylian and folded his arms behind his head, beginning to walk alongside him.

"I'm not sure to be honest. Never really planned anything past breakfast and a couple of small errands."

"Is that so.. Well how about we have a Smash battle? You against me, mano y mano!" Pit balled up his hands to fists and put on a fighting stance, which left Link mildly amused.

"Haha sorry man, but I feel like we have a Smash battle every other day. I'd much rather just relax for today"

"But you always win when we battle! Except for that one time where Lady Palutena came in an-"

"Hey, she chose to battle me when I already used up a lot of my energy fighting you!," Link exclaimed. "It's not my fault I couldn't give my A-game." Link crossed his arms and looked to the side defiantly. He was pretty defensive about his strength and fighting abilities.

"Excuses, excuses," chided Pit. "Instead of telling me why you lost, how about you prove that you have what it takes to win, elf-ears?"

"I already have, countless times. And you of all people should know insults like that don't work on me, Pit." Pit's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat.

"Look, we'll have a one-on-one battle another day, alright? I promise. For now though, I have to go pick up some things at the shop for New Years. I'll catch you later!"

Pit watched as the Hylian ran off in the distance, his winter scarf whipping behind him as he turned a corner and disappeared. "So Link thinks he can chicken out of a competition with me, huh? Not when I have my pride on the line he can't!" Pit rushed off in Link's general direction...

* * *

 **An hour after their first encounter**

 **Time: 9:03 AM**

Link, already having put away the New Year's supplies he bought, decided to go for a stroll through Masterful Park, one of the main areas within Smashville, to take in some of the winter scenery. His stroll continued normally until his ears picked up on a whizzing sound in the air, growing increasingly loud.

Pit, hiding behind the mound of snow, watched as the snowball he threw neared impact on Link. Right when the snowball neared its target however, Link managed to sidestep and dodge it in the nick of time. Pit stood there, dumbfounded at Link's ability to dodge the snowball without even looking at it.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!," yelled Pit, as a skeptical Link surveyed around him before staring straight at the source of the yelling itself. Instantly, Link understood what happened, and sighed at the realization.

"Pit, I already told you, I'm not really in the mood for competition! Can't you just let it rest for today?" Link stared at the snow mound with his arms crossed as Pit rose from behind the mini-hill of snow that obscured him. He walked towards Link slowly, his hands behind his back in a defeated manner. "Looks like I lost the element of surprise… as far as he knows," Pit said with a slight sneer.

Pit advanced towards Link with an increasing speed. Link saw this and very slowly took a step backwards, alarmed by Pit's acceleration. Once Pit reached a sprint, he threw out his arms to his sides, revealing multiple snowballs in his grasp. "Great goddesses," were the two words Link could get out before Pit began throwing snowball after snowball close range at the Hero of Twilight.

Link acted fast, throwing his body low to the ground to the left of Pit and rolling past him, avoiding the rain of snow in the process. Pit exhausted his ammunition quickly.. Or so it seemed, until he pulled more out of his coat, taking advantage of the conveniences of winter clothing. "I refuse to lose."

Link maneuvered around the few benches, park lamps and pedestrians in his path as he narrowly avoided the snowballs Pit continued to throw. "I'm starting to get a bit tired of this, Pit!"

"Too bad, cause there's no way I'm letting up until I get what's rightfully mine!"

"And what is it that's rightfully yours again?" Link asked.

"A legit win against you, duh!" Pit threw another snowball which grazed the left side of Link's face as he tilted his head, then threw one right after, hitting Link in the face before he had a chance to dodge again.

"Alright! Score 1 for Pit! 0 for Link!" Pit made a peace sign with his hands in a victorious fashion.

"...Okay Pit, you want to play games? Let's play games then." Link wiped the remaining snow off of his face and into the palm of his free hand, and started running right towards Pit.

"FIRE!" Pit yelled, as he threw snowballs straight at Link. Link shifted his weight to dodge the first then grabbed the next one Pit threw out of the air.

"H-how did you-" Link reached Pit before he could finish his statement and shoved the previously-caught snowball right in his face, making Pit stumble and fall back.

"Slightly sorry about doing that, but you did ask for it Pit." As Pit wiped the snow off of his face, he look up Link and saw what he thought to be a ghost of a smile on his face. It looked like the Hero of Twilight was enjoying himself after all.

"Well Link, you got me… but this war's far from over!" Pit swiftly swung his arms upward through the snow, sending a bunch of it straight towards Link. Link shielded himself with his arm, and Pit took the opportunity to run off and put some distance between him and the Hylian.

"So much for not being 'in the mood for competition,' huh Link?" Pit yelled as he circled around and closed in on Link.

"I'm only doing this to prove a point!" Link yelled back, the determination and smile on his face unchanged.

After nearing a certain distance from each other, the two both threw snowballs straight at each other, sailing at such a perfect, flawless trajectory… that they seemingly managed to hit a jogging Lucina, leaving her falling to the ground.

Both boys stared at Lucina, then at each other, then at Lucina again, before yelling "Lucina!" and running to her aide.

Once they reached her, the knelt down and watched her intently. "Lucina, are you alright?" Link said softly. Pit put his hands together in guilt. "We're really really sorry Lucina! We didn't see you and we were both just trying to settle a score, and I was so close to winning (Link gave Pit a look after saying this) and one thing led to another and…" Pit trailed off as Lucina began to cough quietly then opened her eyes.

"Pit… Link... " Both of them leaned closer, waiting to hear what the fallen princess had to say. "I… I…" Lucina suddenly brought both her arms up and shoveled snow into both Link and Pit's faces. "I would like to participate in this event too." She quickly got up, giggling to herself in victory, and began running off.

Pit and Link wiped the snow off of their faces and stared as Lucina continued to run off, occasionally looking back to see if the two were following her.

"So," Pit turned his attention to Link and brought out his hand. "Truce?"

Link looked at Pit's hand, then at Pit himself, before smirking and receiving Pit's handshake. "Truce."

The two gathered some snow, got up, and started running towards their next objective. It seemed the war had just begun.

* * *

 **Perhaps I have a lot of explaining to do, perhaps not, but nonetheless, for those looking forward to an update to my previous story, my apologies! As much as I hate to disappoint peeps, it was harder to update and write for than I thought, but by no means does that mean I'm giving up on it! It being my first story on here, I want to see it through to the end. It'll just take some time before I get the whole story worked out, but in the meantime, I had an idea for this story floating in my head for a while now and I wanted to get it down! For those who read it, I really hope you enjoyed it! While I don't really plan to continue this story, I might if enough people ask for it (hint hint). If I do end up continuing, suggestions on events, characters and interactions you want to see would be nice! And please don't be afraid to give me any suggestions for how I can improve in your reviews too, or just tell me what you liked, or what you hated! As long as it's some sort of feedback, this guy here accepts it. Anyhow, I hope you all have a great New Years, and are able to reach any goals you've set for yourself and whatnot. Until next time!**


End file.
